Videoconferencing has become increasingly popular as a means for hosting meetings, particularly in a business environment. In a typical use case, a face-to-face meeting may be held at a first location, where the meeting is captured by camera located at said location. The camera then transmits the video of the meeting to multiple second parties, located at remote locations all over the world.
An important component of the video for a meeting is actually the audio associated with the meeting. In connection with the audio, parties receiving a video stream of a meeting in progress need to hear clearly what speakers in the meeting are saying.